The 12 Days of Jily
by lookingformygus
Summary: AU. It's Christmastime at the Potter house, and the first one with baby Harry. Lily and James are enjoying the company of friends and family, as well as each other. Series of holiday drabbles. I OWN NOTHING, JUST THE IDEAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Deck The Rooftop**

"James! Sirius! What the hell are you up to!?" Lily shouted from the ground, wearing a coat and boots on top of her pyjamas. She was looking up at a very... Interesting scene. James was standing on the roof of their house, and Sirius was dangling with lights wrapped around his foot, holding him up from the 10 foot drop.

James looked at her and grinned. "We're putting up lights love! The muggle way! Sirius just slipped, I'm trying to get him up so we can finish- I know Sirius I'm coming!" He called to his friend, who was shouting obscenities at him.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just use your wands?" She asked them, trying not to laugh. This was really, very amusing.

James reached down and grabbed Sirius's leg, pulling him up. "We wanted to try something new." He said, grinning more at his wife. "Is Harry in bed?" He asked her.

She nodded, going to pull her wand out. "Yeah, so Sirius better be quiet before he wakes up." She said with a smirk.

Sirius groaned and stuck his tongue out at her. "If your stupid _husband_ hadn't pushed me this wouldn't have happened." He stated, clearly very irritated.

James and Lily both laughed, and Lily quietly mumbled the levitation spell, helping James pull Sirius back on the roof. Once he was up she hid her wand away. "Well, good luck boys. If you hurry up, I'll make hot chocolate." She said, smirking to herself and walking inside, leaving the two to continue to argue, knowing that she would have to finish the lights the next day.

 _Hello everyone! And happy holidays wherever you are! I hope you enjoy this, it's the first part to my new little bit here, called the 12 Days of Jily! From now until the 23rd, I will be uploading a new holiday-themed Jily drabble that is full of fluff and happiness. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to favourite and leave a review, I absolutely love reading them!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rudolph the Red Nosed Wizard**

Lily smiled to herself as she heard James upstairs talking to Harry, just getting noises and laughs in response from him. She looked back down to the enchanted jumper she was knitting for Remus, listening to Christmas music, jumping a bit when she heard a thump.

"James love? Everything okay? You didn't drop the baby, right?" She asked, getting up and putting her things down.

"Wait! Don't come, I have a surprise!" He called, grinning to himself and laughing softly.

She sighed and smiled, sitting back in her chair and waiting for him, hoping that whatever he was doing was safe and wasn't harming their son. She sat there and watched the snow outside, until she heard James clear his throat. She turned and her jaw dropped.

In front of her, standing proudly with a grin on his face, was her husband in a huge, adult-sized, reindeer onesie, and Harry dressed in a matching outfit with a red nose on his face. She covered her mouth to hold off a laugh attack.

"What do you think? I found them in a muggle shop the other day, and they reminded me of that movie you showed me about that reindeer with the nose, oh what was his name... Richard? Ricardo?" He asked, his face puzzled.

"Rudolph... But oh my goodness James, this is hilarious, you must show the boys." She said with a grin, knowing Sirius wouldn't let him live it down.

"Lovely idea! I'll show them Christmas day. I think there was another one at the shop about your size, I can get it tomorrow if you'd like?" He offered, looking at a squirming Harry and holding him closer.

Lily shook her head quickly. "I'm quite alright, thank you though. I think it's a good father son bonding moment." She said happily, then quickly thought of something. "Stay right there!" She said, running to get her camera.

She came back and moved the two of them in the right light, and waved her wand so both their noses glowed red. She grinned and held up the camera, looking at the two most important boys in the world to her through the viewfinder. "Say reindeer!"

 _Hello again! Sorry if there was any confusion, in my last author's note I said there would be a story every day from now until the 23_ _rd_ _... I meant every OTHER day, because that makes 12 stories and all... So sorry if there was any confusion! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll see you again in two days! Happy Holidays! -Emma (jamesfuxkingpotter on Tumblr in case anyone wanted to know)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Skating**

"Now Sirius, please don't drop the baby. I sort of need him in my life." Lily said, smiling at her friend, who was holding her son.

"Hey, I promise I won't hurt him. Now, you go have fun Evans." Sirius said with a grin, kissing the side of her head.

James walked in and smirked. "That's Potter to you, Padfoot." He said, carrying a bag over his shoulder, bundled in a coat and scarf and hat and mitts.

Lily blushed a bit and giggled softly. "C'mon love, let's go before Harry wakes up so he doesn't get upset." She said, taking his hand and walking out with him and leading him to the park where there was a nice, abandoned ice rink. Lily had loved skating when she was young, and used to go out with her sister and parents every winter, at least twice a week. This was the first time she was going since she started at Hogwarts. She went and sat on a small bench, taking her boots on and putting on some skates she found at a second-hand shop.

James watched her curiously as she did them up. "How do the blades not cut through the ice? Is it enchanted?" He asked, a bit confused. He sat next to her and did the same, trying to do up the hockey skates she had bought him.

She saw him struggling and laughed, kneeling on the snow in front of him and doing them up. "No love it's not. The ice is thick, and the metal of the skates isn't sharp enough to cut through completely. It will leave marks, but unless the ice is too thin, it won't go through." She explained, smiling up at him, his glasses already stained with snowflakes.

She made her way out to the ice when she was done with his skates, taking a few hesitant steps onto the slippery, clear ice. She almost lost her footing, but quickly caught herself before she fell, and started to skate like she used to, a big grin on her face.

"How are you doing that?" James asked with a big smile, still standing on the snow, holding a tree trunk so he wouldn't fall.

She laughed and skated a lap or two, then went back to him and held her hand out. "C'mon love, I'm going to teach you how to skate." She said happily, pulling him towards the ice. She stepped on and tugged his hand, watching his feet.

He took a step on and immediately slipped, falling on his butt and pulling Lily to bend down over him. She laughed more and took both his hands, helping him up to gain his balance. "Now, push backwards _gently_ and look at me." She instructed.

He followed her directions and wavered a few times, but stayed up because she was holding him. He grinned like a big puppy dog. "Lily! I'm doing it! I'm skating!" He exclaimed happily.

She laughed and let go of one of his hands, moving next to him and skating with him. They did a couple laps and she just watched his happy face, moving back in front of him and stopping him, looking up at his face and letting go of his hands. "I love you so much." She said, grinning brightly at him. She grabbed the ends of his scarf and gently pulled him towards her, and kissed him gently, standing on the picks of her skates.

He grinned and kissed her back, his hands moving around her waist and pulling him close to her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just smiling and kissing and enjoying the peace and quiet of each others presence.

Lily pulled away and giggled, turning and skating away. "Come get me!" She exclaimed, watching James behind her shoulder.

He laughed and tried going after her, taking a few glides then losing his balance and falling again on his butt.

Lily burst out laughing and went towards him, holding her hands out to help him up.

"Oh why thank you darling..." He began to say, then grinned and pulled his beautiful wife down with him, kissing her again and laughing, the two of them sitting on the cold ice with snowflakes falling around them, neither caring at all, or worrying about their son with his troublesome godfather.

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I absolutely loved writing it! Thank you so so much for all the kind words and favourites and follows, if you asked any of my friends they would tell you that it's the only thing I talk about anymore because it's just so exciting and heartwarming! See you all in two days!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tis the Season for Christmas Shopping**

"Sirius, I really don't think she'll like this." James complained, holding up a random woman's shirt from the shop. He sighed and put it back on the rack. "Nothing seems special enough!" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

Sirius wandered around, laughing quietly at James. "Mate, I don't think anything you see will be 'special enough'." He said with air quotes, looking through the racks of women's clothing. "Maybe you'd be better to look at makeup, or jewelry." He suggested, looking at James hopefully.

He nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, let's check out a jewelry store. I hate Christmas shopping..." He grumbled.

A few hours later, he picked out a pair of really nice earrings he decided to enchant so they told her reassuring things in his voice whenever she was feeling down. They walked through the mall to find some things for Harry and the other boys. James was looking at a baby toy and walking through the store when he bumped into a familiar redhead.

"Lily?" He asked incredulously, widening his eyes. He dropped the baby toy, bending to pick it up.

"James! Hey, sorry, I didn't know you would be here... Right now. I thought you and Sirius would be in Diagon Alley?" She asked, hiding something behind her back and blushing deeply.

"Well we did go there, but I wanted to get you something from the muggle world too." He said sheepishly, looking at the prominently labeled bag with the earrings and hiding it behind his back like she was doing, blushing bright red.

She had a glance at the bag and giggled softly. "Did you find something?" She asked with a shy smile.

James chuckled and blushed more. "Maybe. Don't be nosy love." He said a bit nervously, kissing her cheek. He glanced and saw Sirius and Remus who were talking quietly about who knows what.

She smiled and looked down at her hands. "Well. I have to still a few, so I'll see you back at home." She said happily, going on her toes and kissing him gently, sidestepping away, trying to hide James's gift. "Oh and James honey? Make sure the earrings are nickel-free, I'm allergic, remember?" She said with a smirk and a wink.

James sighed and smiled, watching her walk away, Remus following behind her. Sirius came up to him. "All good?" He asked him

James grinned stupidly. "I'm never going to be able to hide anything from that woman."

 _Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not it's alright, I didn't enjoy it much either and just wasn't in the best place while writing it so it didn't turn out exactly how I'd liked. Anyways... I'm sure all the others will be great. Keep following/favouriting and leaving reviews, I absolutely love seeing them! I hope you all have a lovely Monday._


	5. Chapter 5

**Do We Trust Santa?**

Lily walked in the living room and sat next to James, holding out the bowl of popcorn for him, taking Harry and putting him on her lap. "Harry you get to watch your first Christmas film! At the same time as Daddy!" She said with a big smile.

James chuckled. "Lily darling, I know what a Christmas film is." He said, despite having never actually watched one.

"Mmmhmm, sure." She said with a smirk, turning on the TV and putting on the movie she had saved for them to watch on the recording box. It was a Christmas classic, a cartoon that both her son and husband would enjoy equally. It was the Rudolph movie that James had caught a glimpse of in a store that sold TV's, and he was more entranced by the 12 large TV's playing the same movie at the same time than some of the 6 and 7 year olds there.

They watched the first little bit of the film, Harry giggling and pointing at it, while James had a bit of a puzzled look, especially when Santa appeared.

"James love? What's the matter?" She asked quietly, taking some more popcorn.

"I just don't get this Santa fellow. I've heard about him, and I'm very confused every time. Is he a wizard like us? And if he delivers the presents, then why do parents do any shopping at all? And how does he get around the whole world in one night?" He asked her, his eyes flashing with curiosity.

Lily started laughing, softly at first, then a bit louder. She couldn't believe he didn't know what Santa was, or if he even understood the whole concept. "No James! Oh Merlin, that's absolutely hilarious. You're such a child..." She started saying, then began to laugh as she imagined him being confused every time he heard a commercial with Santa, or saw a picture of him in a shop.

"What do you mean? I don't get it! And is it safe? I heard that he climbs down chimneys into people's houses, I think that's breaking and entering! And does he know what Harry wants? He can't speak yet and we haven't even written to him... I think I saw a shop in that big Muggle plaza you took me to, we could go some other time I suppose, if this is safe..." He rambled, completely puzzled, and a little bit concerned.

Lily laughed more and kissed his cheek. "No love, I absolutely love your innocence with this. Santa is a figure of childrens imaginations, like an old folk tale. It's been said that this big jolly man with presents and a long beard comes all around and delivers presents to good kids, and now he's being used as a marketing scheme and a main character in many child Christmas movies. But no one will be climbing down our chimney on Christmas Eve, no one could fit anyways." She explained happily.

He nodded, with some comprehension on the subject. "So... He's not real right? Because I'm not too sure I trust him..." He said skeptically.

She shook her head and kissed his lips gently, glancing at Harry and smiling. "No love, he's not. But when Harry's older, I would like him to believe in him, so do try and play along." She told him.

He nodded, his face still full of concern. "I suppose I can trust the old man... Are you sure he's not a wizard?"

 _Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I even did some research on movies that would have been chronologically correct based on when James and Lily were alive. I really liked writing this one, and I feel much better about it than the last one. Be sure to favourite/follow and leave reviews! I like them more than Christmas gifts :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Stress Baking**

James came home from playing a quick round of Quidditch with the boys to see Lily in the kitchen, flour all over her, and baking ingredients scattered around the room. He sighed, knowing what that meant. Lily only baked hardcore like this when she was stressed, usually about her sister. He took his coat off and went over to her, leaning back on the counter next to her.

"How are you doing love?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle, not wanting to seem too invasive. Sometimes she wanted to talk about it, other times she didn't.

"Fine..." She grumbled, hitting the mound of shortbread with her fist. She glanced at him, giving him the look that said that she wanted to talk but didn't know where to start.

"What did the shortbread do to you to deserve that punch?" He asked jokingly, reaching around and rubbing her back gently. "You can talk about it, I'm here to listen." He murmured softly, kissing her cheek and tasting a bit of something sweet.

"Petunia..." She said quietly, not looking at him. She looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "She called mum... To tell her that she wouldn't be coming to any family events where we would be present. She doesn't want to expose her new baby to us and our evil ways, she doesn't want to _make him like us_." She seethed, hitting the shortbread again when she said the last four words, like them being wizards was like a disease.

James pulled her hands away and took them gently, tangling her fingers with his own. "I'm so sorry Lily..." He said quietly, not sure what else he could say that would make her feel better. He looked at her eyes, hoping she would understand what he wanted to say more by looking at him then listening.

She sighed and looked at him, then looked back down. "It's okay... I kind of saw it coming, as horrible as that sounds." She said softly, wiping her eyes with her apron.

He tilted her chin to look up at him. "She doesn't deserve to see you, in the slightest. If she's going to be like that, then you just ignore her and wait for her to come around. And anyways, she's pregnant right? It could just be hormones talking, she may change her thoughts after she gives birth and has a more motherly instinct." He explained, stroking her hand gently with his thumb.

Lily nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah, hopefully. I still can't believe she's pregnant. And with Vernon..." She trailed off, making a face.

"His face kind of looks like a smushed hamster, doesn't it?" He joked with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

She giggled softly and smiled a bit at him. "Yeah, it does. Don't you dare say that to him or Petunia, ever." She scolded, but was really teasing and being playful.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Of course not love. Now, what are we making here? Can I help?" He asked curiously.

She grinned and turned back to all her handiwork of the multiple baked goods. "Well, the shortbread needs to be pounded a bit more, be sure you don't wake Harry. I cast a silencing charm around his room, but he still can somehow hear things. I think he knows he's being neglected. Also, those cupcakes could use some icing." She told him, pointing at a cooling tray with vanilla cupcakes resting on it.

He nodded and went over, getting the piping bag and listening to the Muggle monitor they had for Harry. With the silencing charm, they couldn't just hear him if he started crying, so Lily got this handy tool that he still didn't understand.

They both worked and listened to some Christmas music, and then a loud ding came from the oven. "Oh! I completely forgot, James could you get those? It's the peanut butter cookies!" She said happily, busy dividing the shortbread dough into cookies.

He grinned and opened it. "My favourite." He said happily pulling them out and immediately taking one.

"Oh shit, that's hot!" He exclaimed, fanning his open mouth, but couldn't help but smile when he saw that big smile again on his wife's face.

 _Hi everyone! I'm very sorry this story is coming to you a day late, I just had a really busy past couple of days and had absolutely no time to write or upload, so I got myself up (kinda) early this morning to write this. To keep the original pattern, I will be uploading AGAIN tomorrow so the days line up, so look forward to that! Thank you for all the views and favourites and follows and reviews, don't forget to keep leaving them! I like them more than Christmas gifts! I can't believe this series is already halfway done... I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I like writing it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistletoe**

"James can you put this one up there? I can't reach." Lily said, pointing up at a high spot on their huge Christmas tree, holding a small red ornament.

Her husband chuckled and nodded. "Of course love." He said, taking it and putting it where she wanted. It was the day after her whole baking incident, and they were spending their afternoon finally getting around to decorating the tree. James was trying his best to keep her happy, but could still see some sadness in her eyes when she saw something sentimental.

"Alright, so we need to fill that area with some green. It's too red." She observed, looking at one portion of the tree. She moved a plain red ornament and replaced it with a green one, stepping back and admiring her work.

James smiled brightly. The tree was just about done and he had a plan to brighten her mood. He watched as she put one up that said ' _Baby's First Christmas'_ , then transfigured two plain silver ones to an everlasting charm. They turned into a doe and a stag. "Where did these come from?" He asked innocently, holding them up and smiling.

She came over and inspected them, her face lighting up with a huge smile. "Did you make these" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

He nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I figured we needed something that was more... Us." He told her, kissing her cheek.

She beamed and took them, bringing them to a spot where she could reach, right at the front. She put them up so they were facing each other and stepped back. "I love them." She breathed.

James went over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Merry Christmas Lily." He whispered, kissing the side of her head. He pulled his wand out from his back pocket and cast another charm, one that him and Sirius had discovered back in fifth year. It was a mistletoe that, when two people were under it, they couldn't leave until they kissed, and not just a peck either.

Lily grinned and turned to him. "Merry Christmas James." She said happily. She tried to take a step away to get the angel to put on top, but was stopped by some sort of magical forcefield. "What the..." She started, then looked up and blushed. " _Jamesss..._ " She whined, smiling sheepishly.

He shrugged and smirked at her. "Wasn't me." He lied, pulling her close again, looking at her eyes and smiling.

She sighed but couldn't help but smile at her annoying, but charming, husband. "You're ridiculous." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving closer to him.

"But you love it." He commented, his arms tightening around her waist.

"I suppose I do." Lily said, going on her toes and kissing him, gently at first.

James grinned and kissed her back, a bit eagerly, like he was back in sixth year and pining for her all over again.

She giggled softly into the kiss, deepening it a bit, like when she was in seventh year and realized she was completely, and utterly, in love with the bloke.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just wrapped up in each others warmth, before James felt the magic of the mistletoe fizz away. "We can stop now, if you'd like." He said softly, his lips brushing on hers.

Lily grinned and looked him in the eyes. "What if I don't want to?" She asked, and kissed him hard again, the only source of light being the lit-up Christmas tree.

 _Ahhhh I loved writing this chapter, it's just so fluffy and happy and *squeals* it's so cute. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, the next chapter will be up in two days time, see you all then! Don't forget to follow and review if you'd like!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hot Chocolate**

Lily hurried to the kitchen when the kettle started to whistle, trying not to wake Harry after she had just put him to bed. She took it off the stove and set it on a tea-towel, grabbing the two mugs with spoons, about two scoops of hot chocolate mix in each. She poured the water in and stirred it, adding about a teaspoon of milk to each.

"James? Do you want marshmallows?" She asked him, seeing his hair sticking up from behind the couch in the living room.

He turned and grinned brightly. "What do you take me as love? Some kind of reasonable adult? Of course I want marshmallows." He said to her happily.

She couldn't help but giggle, filling the whole top of both their mugs and bringing them over, setting his on the table and taking hers in her hands as she nuzzled up to him, just watching the fireplace crackle. She took a sip and sighed happily. "Perfect." She whispered.

James reached over and grabbed his, throwing his arm over her body and kissing the top of his head before eating a few marshmallows to make a small hole, and then taking a sip. "Thank you darling." He said softly, rubbing her arm.

They sat there, talking about nothing and everything all at once. The conversations never got too heavy, nor were they too light that either got bored. James made her laugh more than once, which made him ecstatic after the past few difficult days she had.

Lily glanced up at him at one point and let out one high-pitched laugh, then covered her mouth.

"What?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. "Is there something on my face?"

 _Yes in fact, there is a huge chocolate mustache_ , Lily thought, but instead just shook her head. "No, of course not. I was just thinking of something you said earlier." She said with a big smile.

He made a face and looked at her. "I'm not sure I believe you." He said to her, reaching for a mirror on the side table.

"Wait! Come here." She said, smiling brightly and pulling his chin to look at her. She glanced at his eyes then back at the chocolate stain on his upper lip and kissed him, her tongue flicking out a bit to clean it off. "Delicious." She murmured with a smirk, pulling back and resting on the couch.

James rolled his eyes. "Sly little devil, you." He said, but couldn't help but smile.

She giggled and took a sip of her hot chocolate, unaware of a similar chocolate mustache on her lip.

He let out a similar laugh, grinning evilly. "Come here you. You got a little something." He murmured, pulling her close to kiss her, mostly just wanting some more hot chocolate.

 _Hello friends, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's shorter than the last two, I had a crazy night of Christmas shopping and homework and TV season finales so I'm doing this relatively late for me. Don't forget to follow and review! Have a lovely day!_


	9. Chapter 9

**O Christmas Tree**

"I can reach it James! Give it back!" She exclaimed, jumping up to the ornament that he was holding above his head. Lily was decorating the tree with her ridiculous husband, who thought it would be funny to grab an ornament that she had plans to go near the top, where he suspected she couldn't reach, and hold it away from her.

He laughed happily. "I don't know why you protest so much love, I could easily put it up for you right now." He said cheekily to her.

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest, giving him a look that meant something he didn't want to be on the receiving end of, so he handed it back to her and went to put some Muggle Christmas music on. Lily went on her toes and put it on, levitating it the rest of the way when he wasn't looking. She decorated their large tree beautifully, unable to help herself from swaying her hips and shaking her shoulders when some of her favourite songs came on.

James, who was playing trains with Harry, noticed this and smiled. He handed his son the toys and got up, taking Lily's hand and pulling her close, dancing goofily with her around the room.

She looked up at him with surprise when he pulled her close, then threw her head back and laughed when she realized what he was doing. She danced a bit with him, then tried to get away to finish with the tree. "James, I'm busy right now."

He chuckled and watched her for a moment, then grabbed her waist and pulled her back and danced some more, hearing her amazing laugh again. He beamed and kissed her cheek, letting go for a moment and lifting a curious Harry, pulling him into the show.

Lily couldn't help but grin when he brought Harry in. She set her ornament down and admitted defeat. "Fine. We can dance." She said happily, taking James's open hand and dancing to some random song with them, not even caring if they were off beat. This was just a moment she got with her two most favourite people in the world, a moment that she knew would be a Christmas memory for years to come, with such innocence and happiness and joy-

James looked down at the broken ornament on the ground and bit his lip, looking at Lily and stifling a laugh. Her face hardened and she glared at him. "James Potter I'm going to kill you!" She cried, chasing after her husband, who was running around the living room and kitchen with the baby in his arms, unable to stop laughing.

She finally caught up with him and glared, glancing back at the ornament... Which was now as good as new. She raised an eyebrow and looked at James, who just shook his head. "Wasn't me. My wand is over there." He said honestly. She furrowed her eyebrows then looked at Harry, who was smiling and giggling. "Oh boy..." They said together, already thinking about the mischief and mayhem this baby wizard would cause them.

 _Hehehe I couldn't help but giggle, this chapter turned out much differently than I first brainstormed, but I like it, and I hope you did too! be sure to leave your thoughts and reviews, as well as favouriting and following! Only 3 days left!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Incessant Humming**

Lily felt like she was going to scream. Her head was pounding, she hadn't gotten any sleep because Harry was up all night, and she was just trying to take a nap while he was to gain some energy. But she couldn't because of stupid James Potter and his _incessant humming._

He hadn't stopped all day. And it wasn't even nice music, it was stupid Muggle Christmas songs that he absolutely loved because this was the first year he was really exposed to them and they were the only things he listened to since November 1st. Usually Lily didn't mind, she liked a good Christmas tune as much as the next person, but if she heard him humming Jingle Bell Rock one more time she was going to scream at him.

"James Potter I swear to Merlin if you don't stop humming I'm going to kill you." She said calmly from her place on the couch, a blanket over her eyes to drown out the light.

"Alright then, I'll stop humming." He said normally, continuing his cleaning.

She smiled and sighed happily. "Thank you." She breathed, feeling like she could finally relax.

And she did relax, and actually felt like she could get some sleep, until it started. Not the humming, no not his stupid humming. He was actually _singing_ now, and Lily's eyes popped open so fast her eyeballs almost fell out.

" _JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I HAVE NOT SLEPT FOR 30 HOURS AND YOU HAVE NOT STOPPED MAKING NOISES SO IF YOU ARE GOING TO CONTINUE YOU BETTER LEAVE THIS HOUSE BECAUSE I AM NOT HAPPY."_ She screamed, facing him.

He widened his eyes and looked over at her silently, the only noise now being Harry crying.

She fumed and stomped off, going to put him back to sleep. She came back out about 20 long minutes later, not seeing James anywhere. She sighed sadly and laid back down on the couch, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She didn't mean to lose her temper like that, she was so frustrated at everything that she let it out on him. She tried sleeping, but just kept crying and tossing and turning, punching the pillow angrily.

James walked back in the house about an hour later, seeing her body shaking with tears on the couch. He didn't realize that she hadn't slept, or that she was so angry at him. He quickly went over and put his hand on her back. "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." He said softly.

She didn't look at him, sniffling and wiping her tears away. "I just want to sleep..." She mumbled quietly, curling up in a ball.

He nodded and kissed the back of her head. "Let me help." He offered, thinking he knew the solution.

She sighed and faced him, her eyes bloodshot and glossy.

"Okay..." She whispered, sitting up and making space for him.

He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying with their bodies flush against each other. He kissed the back of her head again and rubbed her back comfortingly. Once she seemed more relaxed, he started humming quietly, feeling her get tense.

" _James..._ " She muttered, then just listened. He wasn't humming Jingle Bell Rock, or some other pop Christmas song. He was humming the tune she sang to Harry to get him to sleep, one her mother sang her when she was young. She smiled softly and relaxed again, feeling herself grow sleepy. "Thank you..." She whispered.

He smiled and continued, letting her fall asleep in his arms peacefully.

 _I hoped everyone liked this one, it was fun to write, I thought I had to get a bit of angry Lily in there. Be sure to favourite/follow and review! Only two days left!_


	11. Chapter 11

"James what are you doing? Why are you covering my eyes?" Lily exclaimed, walking forwards with her hands out

"Shh, it's alright Lils, you'll like it. It's a surprise!" He said happily, grinning to himself. He walked her into their basement, where he had set up a bunch of crafts for the two of them to do that were Christmas wizard traditions that him and his family always used to do.

"Alright, we're here." He told her, taking his hands off her eyes.

She blinked and looked around, seeing a bunch of things flying all over and their table piled with random stuff that she barely recognized. "What is all this?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Christmas traditions! For the wizarding world. I figured that since you never got to do them, it was time you did." He said with a small smile. "Do you like it?" He asked her hopefully.

She giggled and grinned, kissing his cheek. "I love it, thank you." She said happily, sitting down and looking around. "What do we even do?" She asked, completely confused about everything.

He laughed and started showing her different things to do, from making enchanted ornaments that had moving pictures to the mistletoe he used that did not allow to users to move until they kissed. He was so happy, just to finally be doing something with her that he used to do when he was a kid.

"We have to get Harry to do some of these next year... I think he's just a bit too young right now, but next year he can probably start. At least putting them together, the magic may be too advanced... Well I mean he did cast something the other day." Lily said, blushing a bit and smiling at James. "He's going to grow up like you, I know it." She said to him, sniffling a bit.

James smiled. "I hope he takes the best traits of the two of us." He said to her, then noticed her sniffling. "What's the matter?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She wiped her eyes and bit her lip. "Nothing, it's stupid..." She said quietly.

He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sure it's not. What's bothering you?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she smiled faintly. "Just... Doing this with you, and with Harry, it reminds me of old traditions I did with my family, until my letter came. And it makes me feel like, like I really belong in this world. Your world." She explained, looking over at him.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "You always belonged in this world love. And really, it's not my world, it's our world." He murmured.

Lily beamed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you..." She whispered happily, realizing now that this was her home.

 _Hello everyone! Only one chapter after this, I can't believe it's come so far! Thank you so much to everyone who's taken the time to read it, I love each and every one of you so much. I'm going to see Star Wars today and I can't wait! I hope you all have a fantastic day, don't forget to follow and review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Christmas Eve**

 _A/N: This chapter has some mature subjects so please proceed with caution! Just letting you all know now._

"Remus these snacks are absolutely fantastic, the whole event is." Lily said happily to her friend. Him and Sirius were having a pleasant Christmas Eve party at their place, with a bunch of their friends from Hogwarts attending.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you like them, Sirius almost messed them all up when I left him alone for two minutes to water the tree." He said with a laugh.

Lily giggled and grinned, looking over at James and Harry. They both looked so nice, but James especially looked so handsome. She sighed softly, thinking of the last time they got to be alone... And just enjoy each others company.

Remus noticed the way she was looking at him and smiled. "I'll take Harry, you two can borrow the guest room if you'd like." He offered, winking at her.

She blushed deeply, but smiled. "You know what, I would really like that." She said. The pair went over to James, who was talking to Frank Longbottom, and Remus took Harry out of his arms.

"James dear, I need to speak to you for a moment." Lily said, tugging on the arm of his suit jacket.

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright love." He said, following behind her down the hallway and into the empty guest room. "What's wrong-" He began to say as she closed the door, but was cut off by her lips against his. He blinked in surprise but immediately kissed her back.

"Too long... It's been too long..." She whispered, her hands swiftly untucking his shirt from his pants as her lips moved down his jawline.

His breath hitched and he bit his lip to keep from making a noise. "Damn Lily... I didn't see this coming." He murmured, his own hands moving underneath the tight red dress she was wearing that drove him nuts only hours ago when she walked out.

She giggled softly and bit at his neck, her fingers working swiftly at the buttons on his shirt. "Is it alright?" She asked innocently, her eyes looking up to meet his.

He grinned. "Always." He murmured, pushing her dress up past her hips, then moving to find the zipper at the back. He was unsuccessful, but didn't mind as she grabbed his tie and tugged him to the bed, pushing him down and kissing him, climbing up and straddling his legs.

She could already feel him underneath her, and giggled against his mouth. She kissed him harder, her tongue moving between his lips and inside his mouth.

He couldn't help but moan softly, very excited under her body. He pushed her dress up more, his hands moving across her bare legs. "God I love you." He whispered into her mouth.

"I love you too James. Merry Christmas Eve." She murmured, smiling as they finally got their moment together, for the first time since Harry was born.

Lily walked back out to the party about half an hour later with James at her heels. His hair was a proper mess, but she managed to put hers back under control. She walked over to Remus with Harry, grinning and taking the baby back in her arms. "Thank you, Remus." She said with a slight blush.

He gave her a knowing smile. "Whenever you need that time alone, just ask." He told her. "Wait... You Scourgified the sheets right?"

 _Ahhhh it's the last day! I can't believe it's finally over, thank you so much to everyone who read this and reviewed it and enjoyed it, I love each and every one of you and appreciate all of your existences. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays for whatever you celebrate. And maybe if you wanna check back two days from now (Christmas Day), there might be a special Christmas gift from me to you... Just sayin! Xxoo, Emma_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Perfect Christmas Day**

Lily woke up to the sound of Harry laughing, along with a deep HO HO HO of an unrecognizable voice. She sat up quickly, not seeing James, and immediately concerned they had an intruder. She grabbed her wand and ran downstairs in her nightdress. She cast a quick _Locomotor Mortis_ on the room when she went down, not even seeing who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw what she had frozen. She saw her son on the lap of a fattened and dressed up Sirius, Remus sitting next to them dressed as an elf, and... A large stag standing on the other side of the couch.

" _JAMES! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT BEING A STAG IN THE HOUSE!"_ She exclaimed, disabling the charm. Harry started whining and Lily went over and picked him up. "It's okay sweety, Mommy just got nervous." She said to him softly.

Sirius laughed and stood up. "C'mon Evans, who did you think it would be? We thought we'd give Baby Prongs a little Christmas surprise, with Daddy Prongs being himself." He said with a smirk as James changed back and put his pants on.

"Merry Christmas Lily." James said with a grin, going over and kissing her cheek, playing with Harry's hand.

She sighed and smiled, realizing how nice of a moment she had ruined. "Merry Christmas James. You too, boys." She said to Remus and Sirius. "I'm sorry I ruined that." She said quietly, her face falling.

James smiled and rubbed her back. "No, don't worry about it. We were like that for about half an hour, just waiting for you to wake up. I should have let you know." He said to her. He waved his wand and a cup of coffee came over and he handed it to her, taking Harry in his arms.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, taking a sip. "Thanks love. Now... You haven't opened any gifts yet, right?" She asked them.

They all shook their heads in unison, Harry just laughing and looking up at his dad.

"Good, well, let's get started!" She said happily, going over and sitting next to the tree. James set Lily down in her arms and sat next to her. They handed out gifts for about an hour, then after Lily grinned and leaned back on her hands. "Well, how about you boys go back to what you were doing before I woke up and charmed you all, and I'll take some pictures." She said happily.

The boys grinned and she handed Harry to Sirius as Santa. "How about you sit on my lap next, lassie." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oi, watch it mate." James said, before going behind the couch to transform.

Lily giggled and grabbed her Muggle camera and the Wizard camera that James had got her for Christmas. She watched as her husband, as a deer, stood next to Santa and his helper elf. She laughed at the scene and took some pictures, realizing that _this_ was a perfect Christmas, and she would never forget it. _This will be a tradition to live for a while..._

 _Okay I sweaaarrrrrrr that's it. I just had to give a Christmas surprise! I hope you are all having a fantastic holiday, for whatever you celebrate, or even if you don't celebrate at all! I hope you enjoyed my OTP enjoying their very own Christmas. Like in the story, maybe this will be a tradition for a while! Well, I'm off to see family and just be surrounded by happiness and fun (and presents, let's be real here), so I'll talk to you all sometime soon! Let me know if you have any ideas of things I should do next! xxoo, Emma_


End file.
